


Gifset: Spacedogs

by Emergencytrap



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Gifset, M/M, NSFW, Neighbors, Top Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap
Summary: Nigel finds Adam on the stairs. NSFW gifset





	Gifset: Spacedogs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my gifs, i'm just the curator.

  
  
  



End file.
